


[Podfic] Once Upon a Time

by kalakirya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Character Study, F/M, Fairy Tales, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of lady_ragnell's story<br/><i>    Stiles doesn't know what his story is, but he knows he's in one.    (Or: five fairy tales Stiles isn't the hero of, and one he might be.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once Upon a Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568273) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



**Rating:** PG-13/teen

 **Length:** 12 minutes

 **download** [as an mp3 from the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/once-upon-time-3) OR [direct download/stream (thank you paraka <3) (11MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/once%20upon%20a%20time%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20lady_ragnell.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
